


prime

by timefighter



Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Niki | Nihachu are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Minor Violence, Niki | Nihachu-centric, dream is the villain, god dream, goddess niki, lol evil dream go brr, prime church, prime gods, they’re patron gods of the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: niki & dream are the smp’s prime gods
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128614
Kudos: 52





	prime

**Author's Note:**

> niki & dream are one of my favorite sibling dynamics lol

niki and dream are the prime gods of the dream smp.

dream’s domain ranges over the greater dream smp, while niki is l’manberg’s patron god.

dream is a death god. he’s chaos incarnate, only capable of bloodshed and carnage. warriors call upon him for strength and power in battle, ask for their swords to be sharper than steel and to cut through bone like paper.

niki is the god of life. she glows, ethereal, like the sun, dark brown hair with those strands in the front whitened from her constant gifts to l’manberg waving perpetually in the wind. soldiers pray to her for swiftness of their feet and honor in their hearts, for their deaths to be valiant and their minds brave and loyal.

niki represents the good in the world. every depiction of the goddess shows her smiling down at her people serenely, hands outstretched for l’manbergians to take and hold.

dream represents... everything else. he’s manipulative. he uses his disciples to gain control and hold it over them like bait. he gives them a false sense of confidence that lives in the back of their minds like a nagging flea.

niki knows how to love. dream doesn’t.

gods aren’t supposed to know how to love.  
but niki wasn’t always an immortal. she wasn’t always the patron saint of l’manberg.

she was friends with wilbur, once. a long time ago. she was welcomed into philza’s home, once. a long time ago.  
she was mortal, once. a long time ago.

she loves her friends, wilbur and his l’manberg. that isn’t a long time ago, that’s now. niki loves her country, niki loves her people.

and she loves her brother, however much blood he spills. however many lives he takes.  
because family bonds? niki can’t break the one thing she’ll have forever.

and dream knows it.


End file.
